Old Memories
by k8ty
Summary: Melanie's gotten a message that an old friend is coming to visit her in one week...so she does something crazy, and it speads to the whole entire school. Sequal to Losses, UPDATED!WARNING:stronglanguagesuicidedrugscuttingsex
1. Prologue

The Opening of Old Memories

-Melanie and Ellie are hanging out at Melanie's house-

Melanie- -hears a ring, and picks up her cell phone- Hey, Ellie. I have a voicemail, so I'll be right back.

Ellie- Okay.

Melanie- -gets up and goes into her bedroom. She looks at her missed calls and realizes the voicemail is from a phone number she doesn't recognize. She listens to the voicemail, and a deep male voice speaks-:

"Hey, Melanie! I see you still have the same cell phone! Hope it's working good! Anyway, it's one of your oldest friends from seventh grade! That's right, it's Steven! And I'm going to come visit you in Toronto! Since, well, I moved to America, which is a whole other country. So I decided to visit a good old friend! See you in a week! Bye Mel!"

-Melanie closes her phone(its a flip phone lol) and looks really upset. she gets off her bed, and walks slowly to her closet, and opens the doors. She bends down slowly, and grabs a shoe box from far in the back. She opens it, and it's full of papers and photos. She takes out some of the papers and theres a photo on the bottom, faced down. she takes it out and flips it over, and you see a younger Melanie, about 14 years of age, almost the same height, brunette curly hair, and bright green eyes, with another guy, whos similar to Jay and Sean in style. He's got blonde hair, and blue eyes. She stares at it for a moment, and looks more upset than before. Then suddenly she starts to rip it to pieces, and takes the other pictures of her and the guy and tears them up to little pieces at throws them up in the air. She pulls her legs up to herself and buries her face in them and starts crying and shaking with every sob. After a few seconds, still crying, she slowly crawls over to the desk next to her bed. She opens the bottom drawer, which has her shirts in it, and digs into the back. She starts to take something out, and all you see is something shine before the scene changes to Ellie.-

-Ellie is sitting on the couch listening to some rock music waiting for Melanie. She makes a face-

Ellie- It's been way too long. -She gets up and walks towards Melanie's room. She tries to open the door, but it's locked. She tries again, and bangs on the door.- Melanie! Are you in there? -She tries to open the door again, and pulls on the door knob. It doesn't work. Then she looks down and screams, there is something coming out from under the door-

Ellie runs to the phone in Melanie's living room and calls Ashley and Jay and tells them to come over to Melanie's house as soon as possible, and it was an emergency.

Ashley and Jay get to Melanie's house.

Ellie- -crying- Something is wrong with Melanie! She locked herself in her room and I tried to get in the room, and then I saw blood coming out from the bottom of the door!

Jay- Okay, well, let's go break down the door. Quick!

-They all run to Melanie's door. Jay bangs into it, and it cracks. He does it again, and it falls down, and they all run inside, and Melanie is lying on the floor, her eyes closed, a razor blade in one of her hands, each one of her wrists is slit, and her neck is cut all across, and she has one cut on each of her cheeks, and she has blood all on her shirt and her pants and some in her hair, and shes in a little puddle of blood. The papers she had ripped are scattered all around her, the drawer next to her bed is opened, some shirts are hanging out, when she had gone it to get something, and her closet wide opened. On the floor there is a track of blood from the drawer to where she was, it looked like she had crawled there and collapsed-

Jay- SHIT. Melanie! MELANIE! -He runs over to Melanie and sees if she still has a pulse- She still has a pulse-

Ellie- Melanie! Please! -She runs over to Melanie also- But she's passed out! She's DYING. Ashley, call the hospital!

Ashley- -Calls the hospital-

Ellie- Please Melanie please don't die now!

Jay- It'll be okay, Ellie. Calm down. It'll be alright. Let's get her downstairs.

-Jay picks up Melanie, and she drops the razor blade, that's covered in her blood and it falls in the puddle of blood. Jay walks down to the Living room, where he stands holding Melanie, getting blood on himself by holding her, and Ellie and Ashley follow him, alos a little covered in blood from kneeling down next to Melanie where blood was on the floor, and they wait for the ambulance, Ellie and Ashley crying, Jay is crying also-

And that is the end of the Opening to my new story. I think that was the most intense thing I've ever written in Melanie's story at Degrassi, since she got raped there. But, that was one of my older stories, I think it was in Night Lights. Which was only two stories ago. OH! Now I remember. The stories go in a certain order, otherwise they don't make sense. They are: Fire Light, Night Lights, Losses, and this one. SO that's the order. And, um..please leave reviews on what you thought of this. Too intense, Just right, I don't care if it's good or bad. OH! YES! I got a story alert, two of which I think are on Losses, and one on Marks Of A Sad Girl, which isn't even related to Melanie's stories. I think the reason the person put me on story alert was cause I never updated on it. BUt heres the catch. It's a one shot. Lol. I just decided I won't make the sdtory go on any longer, but I was thinking of taking the same theme off this new story and making another Ellie story, where instead of Melanie, it's Ellie. I am going to do it. It's going to be good, cause me and my friend roleplay it, and that's good cause I have half of my story already. Lol, so I'll shut up now, and work on The first chapter of Old Memories. -hears shouts of :WHAT? I THOUGHT THAT WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER!- NO! IT WASN'T! IT WAS THE...er..I don't know how to spell it..let's try...Prolo..Prolouge...NO! I CAN'T SPELL IT! LOL! So, that's not the first chapter. I'll work on it now! Bye!


	2. Visit

Start of Chapter one of Old Memories

MEMO:MELANIE NEVER MADE UP WITH EMMA. JUS TELLING YOU THAT OTHERWISE THIS PART OF THE STORY WOULDN'T MAKE SENSE! LOL! BYE!

-Jay, Ellie, and Ashley are sitting in the hospital waiting room. Ellie and Ashley are still crying, and Jay just looks really upset-

-Paige and Manny run in-

Manny- What's been going on?

Ellie- Nothing's changed, she's still staying.

Paige- Why does this shit have to happen? What causes people to do this! What pushes people over the edge!

Ellie- Frustration, stress, too much shit going on in their life they can't handle. Pain.

Manny- Well, yeah. But they don't HAVE to do it!

Ellie- Sometimes they can't help it.

Manny- But still...

Jay- Just shut up and sit down both of you.

-They sit down, and they're silent. A few seconds later, the scene changes to Ellie, Ashley, and Jay sitting on the steps to the front of the school-

Ellie- Poor Melanie...

Ashley- Shut up. Stop talking about her, it'll just make you all upset again.

Ellie- But it's been four days since she...she...did...what she did...-starts crying-

Ashley- Told you...

-Emma walks up-

Emma- What happened to Melanie?

Ellie- -In an attempted british accent- Go away, itchy ass.

Emma- What the fuck happened to Melanie?

Ashley- What do you care?

Emma- Just curious, little bitch.

Jay- You're the bitch.

Emma- You're the disease giver. And I'll find out sooner or later what happened, believe me.

-Emma walks away-

Ellie- -sighs and pulls at one of the braids in her hair.-

-Scene changes to just Ellie and Ashley sitting infront of the school, three days later. A black Endeavor(MITSUBISHI(SPLOL)!) pulls up infront of them. A girl walks out, her bright red hair catching in the light-

Ashley- MELANIE! -runs up to her ad hugs her, and Ellie runs up to Melanie and hugs her too-

Melanie- Grrer..

Ellie- What?

Melanie- Greger.

Ashley- What the fuck is Greger?

Melanie- GREGER.

-A red sports car pulls up, and three people walk out of it. One girl, and two guys. The guys are like Jay and Sean in style. The driver, one of the guys, has brown hair, and wearing sunglasses. The one in the passengers seat, the other guy, seems to have blonde hair, and is also wearing sunglasses, and a hat. The girl has brunette hair, and brown eyes. She's got alex's style. They start walking towards Ashley, Melanie, and Ellie-

Melanie- -looks at the guy with the hat, and has another flashback. She starts walking away-

(Flashback: The young 14 year old Melanie iis in her bedroom, still only wearing a towel, and she sounds scared. The guy tried to take her towel off, but she moves away, so the guy hits her and she falls to the ground, and he kicks her a few times in the stomach. She groans with pain, and starts crying.)

The girl- Hey! Steve! She's getting away!

Steven- Yeah no shit shirlock! MELANIE! Come here!

Melanie- -ignores him-

Steven- Farrah go tell her to get the fuck over here.

The girl(Farrah)- -walks over to Melanie- What the fuck is your problem?

Melanie- -flips her off- You.

Ellie- Who the hell are you people?

Chris(the driver)- Old friends of Melanie.

Melanie- NO! NONE OF YOU ARE MY FRIENDS. ESPECIALLY STEVEN.

Steven- Sure, I gave you a call, and left you a voicemail I was coming here.

Ellie- -freezes, and thinks back. _'Melanie said she had a voicemail, and she went into her room to listen to it. She spent a while in there, and then she...'_-

-Ellie runs for Steven, her arms outstretched. Ashley and Farrah catch her-

Jay- -walks out of the school, he walks over to where everybody is-

Steven- -goes over to Melanie to give her a friendly hug and she pushes him away-

Melanie- Don't. Don't ever come near me. Don't ever even touch me. -has another flashback-

(Flashback: The guy picks up Melanie off the floor by her neck, and sqeezes it, and she starts coughing and choking. He holds her like that for a moment, and then throws her to the ground, and gives her a hard kick to the head, and then kicks her repeatedly in the sides and her stomach again)

Ellie- FUCK OFF! GET THE FUCK OUTTA THIS SCHOOL! GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS COUNTRY! OUT OF THIS FUCKING SCHOOL! DON"T EVER EVEN THINK OF COMING HERE AGAIN! FUCK YOU STEVEN! FUCK YOU! FUCKING LITTLE SON OF A MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!

Melanie- Wow Ellie said fuck!

Jay- What's going on here?

Ellie- IT'S HIS FAULT, JAY! HE'S THE ONE THAT CAUSED IT!

-Emma hears Ellie shouting so she walks nearby, but not to close, but close enought that she could hear them all talking-

Jay- Caused what?

Melanie- Caused everything to be fucked up. He caused it. Everything. And this. -she goes to pull up her sleeve, extremely slow-

Ashley- -looks away, and so does Ellie, afraid of what was about to happen-

Emma- -gasps-

Melanie- -has the sleeve right above her forearm, but is not done pulling it up. She keeps going, and then it's pulled at the way up. And going all the way up her arm, are a lot of cuts. Some are only scars, some are only a few days old, some of them look like she did them a few hours ago-

Steven- Oh my god. -takes his sunglasses off(has blue eyes remember)-

Jay- What the fuck? Melanie, I thought you said that you stopped.

Farrah- Whoa!

Chris- Oh god, what the hell!

Melanie- That's not even all of them. -she pulls up her left sleeve too(She's a lefty!) and there are a lot of cuts too, the same kinds-

Jay- Melanie, you really needs help, like to talk to somebody.

Ellie- -looks- Oh my god MELANIE!

Emma- -lets out a faint gasp and covers her mouth, but then she uncovers it and listens still-

Melanie- -looks steven in the eyes, and has yet another flashback-

(Flashback(It continiues from the last one): The guy leans down next to Melanie, and she tries to push him away, but he goes to her again, and ties her hands behind her back, and goes and sits ontop of her, and untucks the towel from her. He lets his hand explore her, and she tries to escape, but he pushes her down harder and harder, and then he takes her and rolls her over so shes on her stomach, and then he unfolds the towel off her and then he sits on her again and puts his hands underneath her. He gets really dirty and starts to rape her, and everytime she tries to get away he hits or punches her hard)

Ellie- Melanie?

Melanie- -collapses onto her knees and then falls onto her ass cause she slid off her legs lol(HAD TO ADD THAT!LOL) and starts crying harder than she had before-

Ellie- -runs over to Melanie and leans down next to her, followed by the rest of them, except Steven, Farrah, and Chris-

Melanie- THIS IS YOUR FAULT, STEVEN! The_ bullshit _that you did to me made me _cut_ myself! As if I didn't already have enough to deal with! But no, you had to make it WORSE! Do you know what I did last week! DO YOU!

Emma- -listens harder-

Ellie- Mel...it's okay...calm down...-tries to put her arm around Melanie but Melanie pushes it off and continiues-

Melanie- You don't know what I did? Should I tell you! YES, I WILL. I tried to commit _suicide_, after I listened to your god damned voicemail! Hearing you made me think of killing myself! Hearing you made me actually TRY to commit suicide! You should of been there! When I slit my wrists and neck! You would of been happy to see me die, wouldn't of you, you little BASTARD! YOU FUCKING LITTLE SON OF AS BITCH BASTARD!

Emma- -smirks with evilness-

Steven- I didn't do anything!

Melanie- -shouting really loud. people are crowding around- OH NO! AND YOU CERTAINLY DIDN'T BEAT ME! YOU CERTAINLY DIDN'T HIT ME EVERY CHANCE YOU GOT, YOU DIDN'T TRY TO FUCK ME ALL THE TIME. RAPIST MOTHER FUCKER. YOU MOLESTED ME..YOU DID EVERYTHING IN THE BOOK TO ME! AND I _KNOW _YOU ENJOYED EVERY SECOND OF IT! AND THAT TIME WHEN I WAS IN THE SHOWER, WHEN YOU TOOK ME OUT OF THE BATHROOM WHEN I WAS ONLY WEARING A TOWEL AND...AND YOU FUCKING RAPED ME THEN TOO! I WISH I WOULD OF TOLD WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE, STEVEN. YOU'D BE IN JAIL!

Steven- What the fuck? You're _lying_.

Jay- She's lying? Eh? -grabs Steven by the back of his shirt and hold him in the air- You say she's lying?

Farrah- Leave him alone!

Chris- Put him down, dude!

Jay- SHUT THE FUCK UP BASTARD AND SLUT. GO FUCK EACH OTHER.

Chris- -walks over to Jay and punches him in the stomach, and Jay drops Steven-

Ashley- LEAVE!

Steven- We don't have to, we have a right to be in Toronto.

Melanie- -crying really hard-

Ellie- It's going to be alright, he's leaving now...

Steven- Farrah, get in the car.

Farrah- What the hell?

Steven- GET IN THE CAR. Mother fuckers don't know what the hell they're doing. We're outta this craphole.

Chris- Righty-o. -gets in the car, followed by Farrah-

Steven- -gets in the passenger seat, and Jay walks over, and punches the window where Steven was, and it breaks and glass shatter everywhere as they drive away-

Emma- -smirks as she walks away-

Ashley- -hugs Melanie and starts crying silently- It's okay...they're gone now..

Ellie- -crys a little bit, too- It'll be okay..

HOLY SHIT! LOL! I had to add the retarded humor spoofies casue they're so nessecary in these situations. Personally, even tho I make up her own world, I feel bad for Melanie. LMFAO! But I do, even though she's MY MADE UP CHARACTER. lmao! And this was intense, to me, at least. Melanie let out her feelings, and now that Emma knows what went on, she's going to do SOMETHING with the information. I know she is, well...because...I write the story! bwahahaha!

Heres a new thing: If any of you have a good idea what should happen next, have a new story idea, plot, or anything for Melanie, you can leave it in the review section! And I will try to fix it in the stories. But there are requierments: You must of read all the stories, so you know what already did happen, and what didn't, you must understand what went on, and..thats basically it. lol.

ANOTHER THING: I DON'T HAVE SPELL CHECK. THES ES WHI NUTHENG EHS SPEELT PERFICTLEY! lmfao. Sorry if it pisses you off!

And my things are made spur of the moment, so they might be cheezy cuz I'm LASY! lol!

And I already have another story plot for her, and it invovles her and the baby, and bottles of stuff, and..well, I can't spoil it, but she does some really bad shit, and it doesn't involve her cutting...yes, that does eventually end in the story line somewhere...and another thisng is a bad disease she gets, a disorder, and a videotape made by Steven..yers, he comes back after the story. And something with Steven and another Degrassi character happens, also. Something really weird...and revenge against someone else, but it backfires on that character and THEIR life gets fucked up, but they don't cut.

-P.S.-Sorry these things are so long! But please leave me reviews! Bybye!


	3. Party

start of part two-Old Memories

Alrighty, let's make this short, sweet, and to the point. BWAHAHAHA! Melanie and Manny make a huge mistake, and it's leaked to the whole entire school, and it's totally not cool. dduuude...lol.

This is a flashback to the night before:

-Melanie and Manny are at a party, Melanie is wearing an outfit picked by manny. It consists of one pair of very low waist tight jeans, one midnight blue top, that ties behind her neck, and that reveals some cleavage. And on her arms, are two black arm warmers, that go to the top of her forearm, to cover the scars, and have a hole for her thumb on them. Her outfit also consist of one black sparkly thong that shows above the jeans, and a pair of black heels. Manny is wearing the same thing, except a light pink top, and a pink thong instead, and white heels, and no arm warmers-

Melanie- -dancing with some guy, while holding a cup full of vodka. Clearly she is drunk beyond belief. they guy grabs her ass and she laughs, and then he lets go of her. On the minitable next to them, is a small bottle of Absolut-

Manny- -talking to some guy at, holding a cup of vodka also, and next to her on the table is a half empty large bottle of Absolut. She is also drunk. She laughs, and leans down, spilling half of her drink on the floor, so she pours more in her cup, and starts drinking it again-

Melanie- -still dancing with the guy, until Steven walks up. She stops.- Hey! Steven, my friend! -puts her arms around his neck- How are you, honny?

Steven- what the fuck?

Melanie- -kisses him- I missed you baby.

Steven- What's wrong with you?

Melanie- -puts her face an inch away from his- Nothing!

Steven- You're drunk. You need to go home.

Melanie- So what? We can't have a little fun? -pushes him on the shoulders playfully-

Steven- No, Melanie...wait...

Melanie- -takes his arm and pulls him along and goes to Manny- Manny, look who's here!

Manny- Hey Steven!

Melanie- Want to make his day better with me?

Manny- How? -hiccups-

Melanie- Well...-takes a digital camera out of her bag- I've got a camera...and...we need a private room...

Manny- Come on. -she grabs Melanie and steven's arms and walks drunkened to the bathroom, pushes them in there, and walks in herself. She closes the door and locks it-

Steven- What? -Melanie gives him the camera-

Melanie- It makes videos, too. -pushes steven playfully, then shows him the buttons to make the video, and she turns it on so the video was recording-

Manny- Maybe...-pushes steven playfully also-

Steven- Well...maybe we should have a little fun. -he puts the camera up to Manny and Melanie-

Melanie- Maybe...we should do a little show for you. -she backs up, showing the camera a full view of herself, and Manny walks next to her. Melanie unbuttons her jeans, and smiles-

Steven- Hmm...-still recording- Manny, are you going to do anything?

Manny- -smiles, and unbuttons her jeans-

Melanie- -unties the strings on her top and pulls them down slowly, in a teasing way, and her top starts going down with them, (in another case, shes freaking taking off her shirt) but slowly-

Manny- -does the same-

Steven- -keeps recording-

Melanie- Hey, baby. Hope you're enjoying this, because I know I am enjoying it.-pulls her jeans lower and lower, and finally they come off, revealing her black thong, then finally pulls her shirt from the bottom over her head.-(it was half on, half off)

Steven- Wow. Melanie. Did you get a boob job?

Melanie- No, honny. It's been four years since I saw you, you think I'd be the same?

Manny- Of course you wouldn't be the same, Mellie. -pulls her pants slowly off- Nobody would be the same for four years. In personality, -she pulls her shirt just below her chest- in style, -she pulls her shirt over her head- or in body.

Steven- -looks at them both and smiles with joy- Anything else?

Melanie- Yes, yes there is. Manuella? -she plays with the strings on her thong and moves them seducively up and down- Want to do it at the same time?

Manny- Why, sure.

Steven- Alright.

Manny and Melanie- -they both start lowering their thongs slowly, then pull them off, so they have nothing on but their heels-

Steven- Alright!

Melanie- -undoes the strings on her heels and takes them off, and Manny does this also-

Manny- -blows kisses to the camera-

Melanie- -plays with her hair, and then starts laughing, and that makes Manny laugh also-

Steven- -keeps recording-

Manny- -gets on the counter in the bathroom-(its a counter/sink thingy lol) Melanie come on.

Melanie- Hey. Take pictures of us, hunny. -she puts the camera in regular mode and climbs on the counter also and poses along with Manny while Steven takes pictures of them-

Steven- Alright.

Manny- Come on!

Melanie- Woo!

Steven- -keeps taking pictures of them while they keeps doing different poses-

-END OF FLASHBACK-

-In her room, Melanie is sleeping-

Melanie- -wakes up to loud beeping from alarm clock. It's 7:00. she hits it hard, and hurts her hand. she holds the hand she hurt in her other, and leans up. she pulls the blankets off of her, and slides to the edges of the bed, and gets off, but quickly jumps back up to a loud shout, and screams, making whatever she stepped on scream also-

Manny- OW! God damn it, Melanie! Don't step on me!

Melanie- You scared the shit out of me! What are you doing here anyway? What happened last night?

Manny- What? OH! We were at a party!

Melanie- I feel like shit...

Manny- Well we drank so what do you expect? Come on, we gotta get up and go to school. -She gets up off of the floor-

-They get ready-

I love doing this Outfits: Melanie: It's a neon green spagetti strap tank top, and a black fishnet tank over it, and a short black pleaded skirt, and the folds are neon green on the inside. She's got her hair up in some funky style with bright green braids. She's got on black army boots and fishnet stockings and arm warmers.

Manny: a cute light yellow skirt, white one inch helled shoes, a white off the shoulder shirt, and a light yellow tank top under, a spagetti strap.

-At Degrassi-

-Manny and Melanie are walking down the halls talking when Steven walks up to them with Chris and Farrah-

Melanie- Why are you here?

Steven- Did you enjoy the party last night?

Manny- Oh yeah. I'm still a little fuzzy...me and Melanie both are. What happened?

Steven- Well, I still have Melanie's camera, and I have very, very naughty pictures of you two.

Melanie- That just sounded retarded. But seriously, what happened?

Steven- -starts playing the video, and Chris and Farrah watch-

-You hear Melanie saying "Maybe...we should do a little show for you." and the other things they said-

Chris- WOW!

Farrah- Ew -looks away-

Chris- Degrassi has it's own two magnificent strippers.

Melanie- Steven, please.

Steven- What? E-mail it to everyone? Alright. -puts the camera in his bag-

Manny- Steven, no!

Farrah- Good idea, sport.

Chris- DO it.

Melanie- Steven, no! No!

Steven- Okay, Mel! Bye! -he walks away, followed by Chris and Farrah-

Farrah- -hits steven on the back-

Melanie- -holds her hands to her head, and faces Manny-

Manny- -looks like she is about to cry-

-Ellie walks up-

Ellie- Did I miss something?

Manny- No, no...

Melanie- We...were just thinking...-stalls-

Ellie- Hmm...?

Manny- About her father. It made us upset. We were discussing what a good man he was for sacrificing his life for Melanie and her mother.

Melanie- Yeah, that.

Ellie- I'm sorry about that.

Manny- Whatever. I gotta go.

Melanie- Me too.

Manny- Bye Ellie.

Melanie- Bye El.

-they both leave, and Ellie is just standing there-

-Manny and Melanie are in the Media Immersion room, Steven and his gang are there also. class is not going on.-

Steven- -whispering something to Chris, and holding the camera-

Melanie- -sinks down into her chair slightly-

Manny- I hate them.

Melanie- I hate them worse. YOU don't know me and Steven's history.

Emma- But I do.

Manny- -jumps-

Emma- Did I scare you?

Manny- Apparently.

Emma- And anyway, people are going to find out about your history with Steven, trust me.

Melanie- What do you mean? And when did you start talking to me again?

Emma- Since now. Truce? -she holds out her hand-

Melanie- -hesitates, then takes her hand and shakes it- Truce. Oh no.

Manny- What?

Melanie- -whispering really low to Manny- He plugged it into the computer!

Manny- Oh, no.

Melanie- I gotta go stop him. -she gets up slamming her hands on the desk and walks to Steven, whos now putting the files from the camera into the computer-

Steven- Yes, ma'am?

Melanie- Give me my camera.

Steven- It's mine. Here's yours. -he throws Melanie's camera at her, and she looks at it suspiciously- I put the stuff from that camera into mine, stupid. And now the whole school is gonna know the true Melanie Levaine.

Melanie- No, no. No no no.

Steven- -clicks 'send e-mail' and copys the file into it-

Melanie- -grabs the mouse- faggot stop it!

Steven- Oh? Name calling hey? Well that's a definate sending of the nasty file.

Melanie- NO!

Steven- -clicks 'send', and it gets sent to everybody-

Melanie- Idiot no!

Melanie- -runs out-

Manny- MEL! -follows her-

Emma- Great! Hey, Steven. What did you do that made her so pissed?

Steven- Send an e-mail of nasty stuff to everyone. Go check your e-mail later.

Chris- Alright man!

Farrah- You know Steven, you can be a total asshole. Those poor girls were so innocent and you go fuck up their lives again.

Steven- I can't help it that they liked me.

Farrah- Well, you could of helped yourself from beating them! You are the biggest insensitive jerk I have ever met! -slaps him in the face and walks away-

Emma- I still love you, Steve...-hugs him from behind-

Steven- Yah. Glad I have you. -grabs her arms in a kind of backwards huggy thing-

Chris- God, you are a jerk. -gets up and walks away-

Emma- Hunny want to help me hurt Melanie even more?

Steven- How?

Emma- -smirks at him and starts whispering to him-


	4. Chapter 4

Old Memories- Chapter Three- by whispertoascream

Bwahahaha...Emma and Steven are hatching the new plan...even I don't know exactly what it is yet..but it'll come to my mind as the story develops...-Ell

Oh, btw, Old Memories goes with the new season of Degrassi, I think it's season five. Yep, Season five. Note some of the stuff that happens is FROM that season, yesh I stole the ideas. :-) hahaha just playing. I just borrowed them.

Disclaimer: I own Melanie. Only. I wish I owned the Degrassi Cast, especially J.T...god. lol Just kidding :-)

-Outside, Manny and Melanie are sitting on the front steps, and people walk by them and start laughing as the walk-

---I love this so much. They are wearing:

Melanie: A black off the shoulder t-shirt, that was tight in certain areas, and a neon blue tanktop underneath it, and a cute black miniskirt(Ever see the episode 'Venus'? It's like the skirt Manny wore that was yellow.) And black heeled flip flops. She has on those black armwarmers with the hold for the thumb again. Her hair is curly like it used to be, but still dyed red, and it's down, and short---

Manny: a cute light yellow skirt, white one inch helled shoes, a white off the shoulder shirt, and a light yellow tank top under, a spagetti strap

Melanie- This is going to be GREAT.

Manny- Shut up.

Melanie- Sorry.

-Ellie walks up to Melanie-

Ellie- How could you do that!

Melanie- What?

Ellie- THAT! I saw the video!

Melanie- No, Ellie...I can explain...

Ellie- You don't have to. I know what went on.

Melanie- No, you don't. Ellie.

Manny- Ellie!

Ellie- Don't talk to me, you slut. -To Manny-

Melanie- Please, you don't know what went on. Just listen to me...

Ellie- No. You don't need to. All I know, is your the biggest whore I have ever met. Next to Manny. And I know you did that for Steven. It was from his e-mail.

Melanie- Ellie, you have to understand...it's not what you think...

Ellie- I don't care what it is. All I know, is that we aren't friends anymore. -She turns around about to walk away-

Melanie- Ellie!

Ellie- Fuck you. -she walks away-

Melanie- -turns to Manny, and her eyes start to water, and so do Manny's-

-You see the spirit squad doing some cheer or whatever, and then Manny and Melanie walk in, and everybody stops moving. There are some giggles from some of the girls. They walk to Paige-

Paige- What are you doing here? You're not on the spirit squad, either of you. Anymore, at least.

Melanie- Paige, whatever you see, or hear, it's not what it really seems to be. That's not what went on.

Paige- Whatever. Just go.

-Manny and Melanie leave-

-Later that day, the two girls are inside the Dot, sitting at a table and talking-

Manny- Hey, you notice you've been pregnant for so long, and yet you haven't really been showing anything?

Melanie- So?

Manny- You should check that out...

Melanie- I don't need to.

Manny- You could have a dead baby inside of you.

Melanie- -shivers- Thanks for that thought, Manny.

-a bunch of girls they recognize from Degrassi walk into the Dot, and they see Manny and Melanie. They lift up their shirts to mock them, and start laughing and walk away-

Manny- This is gonna suck hard.

Melanie- We might lose all of our friends, but we still got each other, right? Cousins forever.

Manny- Right.

-They hug-

-Next Scene: Melanie and Manny walking up to the school. Outfits they are wearing:

Melanie: a pair of dark blue jeans and a black skirt that was pleaded at the bottom, but just in the back, and in the front on the side. a shirt, that was slightly angled at the bottom, and the part that angled was a dark gray lace. Black arm sleeves with a hole for her thumb on them. A black, small scarf around her neck. Makeup: eyeliner and some black eyeshadow, with this cool shadow effect. Hair: short and curly, and down still.

Manny: short denim mini skirt, a blue and white t-shirt on, and white heeled flip-flops to match-

-Jay walks up to Melanie-

Jay- Nice video. Who'd you do it with?

Melanie- Jay, look. I'm sorry. It's not what you think.

Jay- Whatever. Look, there's this party dance thing here this saturday, and I want you to come with me. Manny can join us, if she wants. I'll help you guys avoid the laughter and cruelty of the other people.

Melanie- Thanks for the offer, but...that's in two days, and I won't have time.

Jay- Just come.

Melanie- Fine.

Manny- Oh, by the way. Jay, tell your girlfriend she neds to see a doctor.

Jay- Why...?

Melanie- Because she thinks I'm not really that big for a six month pregnant woman(Yeah I know it was 8 but I changeded it...sorry...)

Jay- -looks at her stomach- Because you aren't that big. You're going after saturday.

Melanie- Jay!

Jay- For the best. -walks away-

Melanie- Anyway, as I was going to say, do you think I should dye my hair back to it's natural color?

Manny- Yes, the dark brown fit you oh so well.

Melanie- But that's _boring_.

Manny- Then when you dye it dark brown, we'll add some blonde and light brown streaks, or whatever.

Melanie- Cool. I should totally re-do my hair. I want to. I am going to.

Manny- I have an idea of what we could do.

-They walk out of sight-

This is one of those fast little music things, beware o.o-

-Next Scene: Later that day, Melanie and Manny walk into a drug store, and into the hair dye aisle. They start grabbing different hair dyes and throwing them into a basket, and hairspray, and all sorts of hair products, then you see them at the counter paying, then running into Melanie's house, and into her bedroom-

-You see Melanie and Manny in the kitchen, Melanie sitting on a chair over the sink, and Manny standing next to her, putting the stuff in her hair.-

-You see Manny and Melanie at the sink in the kitchen still, Melanie leaning over the side, Manny doing something to her hair-

Melanie- Ow! You're pulling my hair! OW!

Manny- Sorry! Sorry. Shit...

Melanie- Stop doing that! Ow!

Manny- -you hear water spashing in the floor- The water is overflowing out of the sink!

Melanie- -backs up- Get a towel, idiot! Fuck!

-They frantically clean it up, and then you see them both in Melanie's room, Melanie sitting on the floor leaning against the bed, and she's got a lot of aluminum foil in her hair from dying it, and Manny is next to Melanie-

Melanie- The foil itches.

Manny- Don't touch it!

Melanie- But it itches!

Manny- Don't fucking touch it!

Melanie- It **_itches_**!

Manny- Deal, it's gonna be taken out in five minutes anyway...

Melanie- -pouts-

YAY! It's so pointless and undirected it's funny. WHERE DID STEVEN GO, EH? I'm just getting lazy in writing this, I'm going to take a break for a while, okay? When I decide to write again I'll read all of my stories to remind me of what happened so it wont be retarded!

Oh, and I remember I mentioned Manny and Melanie were cousins in Night Lights, but I just referred to it again to remind you.:-) I'm weird...

I gotta stop for now, please R&R!

mellie(Yes,shocking I used me own name for my made-up Degrassi Character...hahaha...and yah, Levaine is close to my last name :-) and some of the stuff that happened tro her Happened to me, I dyed me hair like she did...or is gonna...and, erm, she stole my style, and some stuff I can't tell, but I did cut...awhile ago. Don't worry I don't anymore, I'm all better. :-) )

(btw, my AIM is ElliexNashxTwinx, just if you have any questions, and my Yahoo IM is elliexxxtwin.)

Guess who my favorite Degrassi character is. lol.

-Hears shouts of 'Paige!' 'Ashley!' 'Manny, definately!' 'How about Emma, huh!'

Me- You're all a bunch of babbling idiots...it's ELLIE..FOR MANY REASONS. AND I'M NOT A LESBIAN, BELIEVE ME...I HAVE A BOYFRIEND. Well we broke up a week ago :'(...he cheated.with another GUY...o0

Bybye for now!


	5. Discovery

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

DiScLaMeR: i WiSh I oWnEd DeGrAsSi...I oWn MeLaNiE OnLy...This and any other stories related are © 2005 Lynn S.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Okay. I finally wrote a fifth part for the Old Memories story. Mmm...this is going to be my longest Melanie story yet! Yay:-) Somebody asked me whether my name was really close to melanie's or not. No, it's not. I was kidding. My name is Eryn Levaine. Oh, pretty, right? I know :-) No. That's my fake internet name. My name is Lynn! yay!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_The next Monday, Melanie and Manny walk up to the school together. They are wearing:_

Melanie- she was wearing was a dark red, ribbon laced halter top, that showed a bit of her stomach, a short camoflauge mini-skirt, black boots, and a thick line of eyeliner. Her new hairdo is loose curls, and short, and the color is dark brown, with streaks of light brown and blonde.

Manny- wearing a very short denim mini-skirt, a red-violet tight tank-top, and black thick-heeled shoes. Hair is down.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Melanie- You know, I think I should start up writing songs again, and singing.

Manny- You know what, you totally should. And you should totally let me sing with you. Like, our own little group.

-Jay walks up to them and starts walking with them-

Melanie- Hi Jay. -kisses him-

Manny- Anyway, back to music. As I was saying, we should make our own little music group, you know, me and you, like we used to when we were little. A band.

Jay- Wait. Hold on. Mel, you used to be in a band?

Melanie- Yeah, I used to sing, play guitar, write the songs. It was me and Manny.

Jay- Did you guys have a name for the band?

Melanie- No, we never really got that far.

Jay- So start it up again, maybe you'll get somewhere.

Melanie- That's what I was saying!

Jay- Sorr-ee.

Manny- Alright. Then, we better start writing a new song, because, well, we didn't even have a song did we?

Melanie- Well, we only like, made up the music. We never made lyrics.

Manny- Then let's write a new song.

Jay- Alright. But wait, what do you guys play?

Melanie- Me, Electric, and occasionally, acoustic guitar, Manny palyed Bass. That's it.

Jay- What about a drummer?

Melanie- Why, you played drums?

Jay- Um, perhaps. Let me join the band then.

Melanie- I don't know...it'd be weird, wouldn't it?

-They walk inside the school-

Manny- Yeah, it was always only me and Mel.

Jay- So what? Fine, just, think about it, okay?

Melanie- Fine.

-Jay walks into a classroom-

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Melanie is sitting in a classroom, in the back. People keep looking back at her, and laughing, and whispering things, like "Look, it's the porn-star of the school!", "Wonder when she does her next show.", and Melanie just glares at them, and writes in a small black notebook, when Paige, who is sitting next to her, looks at the notebook-

Paige- What are you writing?

Melanie- A song.

Paige- Can I read it?

Melanie- It's not finished, but sure.

-Melanie gives Paige the notebook, and she starts to read it, and looks suprised-

Paige- -reading the song out loud- "_When I lie in bed, thoughts of you fill my head. What you did to me I'll never forget, and that's what you're gonna regret. But don't forget, you can't get to me, because soon you'll just be an old memory. Everything we had, everything you did, just old memories...old memories._"

Melanie- So, what do you think?

Paige- It's pretty good. What's it about?

Melanie- A girl, who used to have a boyfriend that beat her, raped her. Basically it's about a girl who had a terrible boyfriend, who just beat the crap out of her.

Paige- Wow. Sounds...familiar.

Melanie- I know. It's about Steven and me.

Paige- Well, I like it. Are you going to make music to it?

Melanie- Yeah, it's a song for my band.

Paige- You have a band?

Melanie- Well, used to. Me and Manny, when we were younger, we used to write music. But we didn't write any songs. And we didn't have a name either. But, we're starting it up again.

Paige- Really? That's awesome!

Melanie- But, theres a small problem.

Paige- What?

Melanie- We're missing a few parts. One, drums. Well, we're considering Jay for drums. We haven't decided yet. And two, piano.

Paige- Well, I can play a bit of piano. And drums.

Melanie- You wanna be a part of the band?

Paige- Um, sure.

Melanie- Good. After school, me, Manny, and Jay are meeting at my house. 7. Be there.

Paige- Alright. -She gives Melanie back the book, and Melanie continiues writing-

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Later that day, Melanie, Paige, Jay, and Manny are sitting in Melanie's room. Manny is holding the notebook, open to the song Melanie had written earlier that day.-

Jay- We can't use that for a song.

Melanie- Why not?

Jay- Because.

Melanie- Why?

Jay- Because it's a girl's song.

Paige- Um, let's see, three girls, one guy. Wonder why.

Jay- Just, it is weird.

Melanie- It's weird having you in this band! It was a girl's band only! There aren't supposed to be guys in it, it ruins it. I didn't even want you in it in the first place. No offense. I'd love to have you in it, but, it's a girl's band only.

Jay- Fine. Bye. -He leaves-

Melanie- Jeez...so, anyway. How do you guys feel about the song?

Manny- Let's use it. We gotta write music for it now, though.

Paige- I agree.

Melanie- Then, we gotta...have another band meeting. Tomorrow, same time. My garage.

Paige & Manny- Alright.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-The next day, Melanie, Manny, and Jay are walking to the front doors of the school-

-Melanie is wearing: A hot pink cami, a dark green short thin sweat shirt over it, unbuttoned, a very short camoflauge mini-skirt, and black boots.

Manny is wearing: Faded jeans, and a low-cut dark red t-shirt, with a light blue tank top under it.-

Jay- Hey, wait a minute. Mel, did you ever make an appointment for the doctors

Melanie- Why?

Jay- For a checkup, for the baby.

Manny- If there is one.

Melanie- Guys...

Jay- Seriously, just do it.

Melanie- Fine, just to shut you two up, I'll go today.

Manny- We have band practice today!

Melanie- Looks like we're gonna have to cancel. Tell Paige I have something to do at 6:30, and wont be there by 7.

Manny- Whatever, fine.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Later that day, Paige walks up to Melanie, a little pissed off-

Paige- I thought we had band practice?

Melanie- Well, I had to cancel.

Paige- Why? What do you have to do that's so important?

Melanie- It's nothing that you have to worry about, okay?

Paige- Well, it is, because you cancelled band practice! I had to cancel _my_ plans so I could go to it! And you go and make your own and cancel band practice out of nowhere! So it is my buiness! So, what's so important that you had to cancel practice?

Melanie- Nothing, okay!

Paige- It's not nothing! Tell me!

Melanie- I have something to do!

Paige- What do you have to do?

Melanie- Nothing, okay?

Paige- Tell me!

Melanie- I have a doctor appointment, okay? They're gonna see how the damn baby is doing okay? Is that not important enough to be able to cancel practice?

Paige- Oh, well. Fine.

Melanie- Yeah. Whatever. I gotta go, okay?

Paige- Bye.

-They leave-

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Later that day, Manny and Melanie are sitting in a waiting room, outside the doctor's office.-

Some person- Melanie Levaine?

Melanie- -looks at Manny worridly-

Manny- I'll be right here, Mellie. Don't worry, you'll be fine.

-Melanie walks to the person and they walk into another room-

-In the room, Melanie is on the bed.-

Melanie- So? What's going on?

Doctor- Well, I don't think you'll be happy to hear this, but...

Melanie- What?

Doctor- There's nothing there.

Melanie- What the hell does that mean?

Doctor- You don't have a baby inside of you.

Melanie- What the hell?

Doctor- I'm sorry.

Melanie- -looks really upset-

-Outside in the waiting room, Melanie walks in. Manny looks up, and smiles, but then frowns, noticing Melanie's upset look. She looks like she is about to cry-

Manny- -gets up and walks over to her- What's wrong?

Melanie- -whispers- There's...nothing there.

Manny- What?

Melanie- There's no baby.

Manny- -whispers- Oh my god.

Melanie- -a tear goes down her cheek, and she starts to silently cry-

Manny- Oh, it's okay...there's nothing wrong with you, it wasn't your fault...

Melanie- -just nods her head while crying-

Manny- Let's go to the Dot, okay hon? Come on, it's on me.

Melanie- Alright.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-At the Dot, Melanie and Manny are sitting at the corner table-

Melanie- -Closes her cell phone from a conversation she just had, and is still crying a little- Alright, Jay knows now.

Manny- Come on, it's okay...

Melanie- No it's not

Manny- Yes, it is. Don't worry.

Melanie- How do you expect me not to worry? It's not fine. I just found out I lost my baby. I didn't even find out the gender, damn it. There's apparently something wrong with me!

Manny- There isn't.

Melanie- Stop saying that! You're only trying to make me feel better!

Manny- What the fuck else am I supposed to do? Say, 'Oh, you suck, you lost your baby, there's something wrong with you.'

Melanie- No, but...nevermind.

Manny- Hold on, did your mother even know?

Melanie- What?

Manny- Did your mother know about this?

Melanie- About what?

Manny- You and Jay.

Melanie- No. I don't want her to know.

Manny- You gotta tell her sometime.

Melanie- No I don't. I don't ever have to tell her.

-Meanwhile, Emma and Steven walk in the Dot, and see them. So, Emma and Steven sit at a table nearby, so they could hear what Manny and Melanie were talking about.-

Manny- Why not?

Melanie- I don't want my mother to know about what happened. That I had a fucking miscarriage. She'd have a heart attack that I didn't tell her in the first place. She'd kick me out right away.

Manny- Mel, you gotta try. Just try to talk to her. Maybe she'd understand, and try to help you.

Melanie- Manny...

Manny- I'm not gonna stop talking about this until you tell her!

Melanie- Manuela Santos.

Manny- Do it. Today. We'll leave here in ten minutes, then head towards your place so you can tell her. I'll go with you, so you won't be alone.

Melanie- What about Jay? Shouldn't he come?

Manny- Oh, yeah. He is the father.

Melanie- You mean was the father.

Manny- Oh, yes. Anyway, let's leave now.

Melanie- Manny...

Manny- -grabs her arm and pulls her as she leaves-

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_**-It's pouring outside, thunder is filling the air-**_

-At Melanie's house, Melanie, Jay, and Manny walk inside-

(Melanie's mother: White blonde hair, green eyes, in a wheelchair)

Jaymie(**Melanie's mother**)- Hi guys. Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes, okay Mel? Your friends can stay over, if you want them to.

Melanie- Mom.

Jaymie- Do me a favor and set the table?

Melanie- Mom I gotta talk to you. Now.

Jaymie- About what?

Melanie- About...something important.

Jaymie- Like what?

Melanie- Well...me and Jay.

Jaymie- Oh.

Melanie- Mom I was gonna have a baby.

Jaymie- Melanie Nichole Levaine! How could you be so irresponsable?

Melanie- Mom I lost the baby. I lost the damn baby.

Jaymie- What?

Melanie- -Says slowly, and with tears in her eyes- I lost the baby I was gonna have.

Jaymie- Mel...

Melanie- Yeah, good, right? Saves lots of money! Saves you the trouble of supporting it, right? Yeah. It does. More money for you, me, and Jay! Plus, I don't have to worry about going through labor!

Jaymie- Mel.

Melanie- Right!

Jay- Melanie, calm down...please.

Melanie- I just fucking lost my baby, Jay! We just lost our child! Why are you so god damn calm about this!

Jay- I...-Hesitates-

Melanie- Exactly!

Manny- Mellie...

Melanie- My baby is gone...I didn't even get to find out the gender! Amazing, how something so good can go so wrong! Right? Everything is wrong! MY LIFE SUCKS!

Jaymie- Melanie...

Melanie- Bye, Ma!

-Melanie leaves the house, followed by Manny and Jay-

Jay- Melanie what the hell was that?

Melanie- The truth! My life fucking sucks!

Manny- Melanie, no it doesn't!

Melanie- Yes, Manny! Yes, it does! Have you noticed! Look at me! I used to cut myself, I just tried to commit suicide not even three weeks ago, I got pregnant, but I lost the fucking baby, let's see what else I can dig up! Oh, I got raped, my ex boyfriend, the abusive one, just came back to town, and took a video of both of us, and e-mailed it to the entire school, including the pictures he took of us! Oh, did I mention, back then, he repeatedly raped me! And you! He raped both of us! Oh, and what else? I almost lit the entire ravine on fire when I first got here! Now, everybody makes fun of me because they suprisingly know about everything bad! With Steven and the suicide! SO, HOW IS THAT FOR BAD?

Manny- -Remains silent-

Jay- Mellie...come here.

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

-She walks over to him, soaking wet from the rain, and he hugs her-

_A loaded god complex_

_Cock it and pull it_

(They stand there for a few moments in each other's arms, in the pouring rain, with Manny watching. The scene turns black.)

(And end ther fifth chapter! I think I might make this a few more chapters long, not like the other cheezy Melanie stories! lol and oh, um... Damn it, I forgot what I was going to say.

_Keep quiet, nothing comes as easy as you_

_Can I lay in your bed all day?_

_I'll be your best kept secret_

_And you're biggest mistake_

_The hand behind this pen relieves a failure everyday..._

I love that song.

Oh, and that song at the end was 'Sugar, We're Goin' Down' by Fall Out Boy. I love them!

Anyway, let's now talk about what's happened in this chapter. Nothing really. Well, yeah. Major things. For instance, Melanie found out she had a miscarriage, and as she would say, "lost her fucking baby."

Well, she is really pissed off about it, and as I said, she has even more bad luck coming her way. I still feel bad for her.

Read and Review!

Lynna 3333 ))))


	6. Fucked up

(Old Memories- Chapter Five- Copyright Lynna S., written by crAzylilgirl06)

(Uh oh...)

(RESPONSES FOR REVIEWS:

blacklips: Thank you! And yes, I know Manny is wearing the same thing. I just like...had a bad headache when I was writing it. Of course, being the nerd I am, I refused to give up writing it because of the headache. So, that is the result. Manny wearing the same thing. lol. But thank you for letting me know. I am running out of ideas. lol.

ilovedc: Thank you! I plan to write more chapters, I'm already on the 7th. (Actually the 6th without the prologue. lol I think...) Don't worry, I'm going to keep everything up!)

_**(Melanie, Jay, and Manny are walking to the front doors of Degrassi)**_

_**(Melanie is wearing: black cami, with thick laced red straps, and a thick red laced trim on the bottom, and a black denim pleaded skirt, with red on the inside of the folds, and black chains on the side, and a black belt with red studs on it. She also had fishnet stockings on, black thick heeled boots, that came up to right below her knee, and red and black striped armwarmers, with a hole for the thumb in them. She left her hair down, but just for an interesting touch, she placed a red and black striped headband in it. She did her makeup, black eyeliner, mascara, and a touch of red eyeshadow)**_

Melanie- I can't, fuck it. -She turns around to walk away but Jay and Manny grab her by the arms and turn her around-

Manny- But you gotta! You can't just quit your entire life because you lost your baby!

Melanie- Watch me, Manny.

Jay- Melanie Levaine!

Melanie- Jason Hogart!

Jay- Melanie, don't do anything stupid.

Melanie- I'm not gonna! Jesus!

Manny- Mel we're just looking out for you.

Melanie- Well stop! Stop being so annoying! -She turn around to walk away, but Manny grabs her arm-

Manny- Melanie Nichole Levaine. Stop being a baby. You have me, and Jay. Now, you walk right into those doors, and if they give you shit, ignore it!

Melanie- It's not that easy!

Manny- Why not?

Melanie- I'm not you who can ignore everything everybody says, okay! But you know what, whatever. Let's just get this day overwith. -She walks towards the door, with Jay and Manny. The second she steps inside, people look at her and start laughing-

Some guy- -To their friend- Look, it's the suicidal whore.

Their friend- I heard, that she slit her wrists and neck.

The other guy- I heard, she used to cut. And that she was pregnant, but she lost the baby.

**-Melanie looks at them, then tears form in her eyes, and she runs down the hallway at full speed, as she runs, people keep calling her whore and similar names-**

Manny- Melanie! -Jay and her run after Melanie-

-Melanie turns and runs into the girl's bathroom and into the last stall-

Jay- I can't go in there.

Manny- Just come. -She grabs Jay's arm and drags him in there, and they hear sobs form where Melanie is- Melanie?

Melanie- -From inside the stall- How did they know? We, and Steven's gang, and Ellie, were the only ones that knew about this.

Manny- -Hesitates, then narrows her eyes- No, they aren't. someone else knew.

Jay- Who...oh.

Melanie- Emma!

Manny- Right.

Melanie- That fucking bitch!

Jay- Damn.

Manny- I knew I shouldn't of trusted her.

Melanie- We need to get revenge. Like, do you know any of her secrets?

Manny- Well...yes. Remember Jay?

Jay- Oh, no. Not the one with the ravine.

Manny- But Jay! We need to use it to get revenge on Emma!

Melanie- Please? -Makes a puppy dog face-

Jay- -Glares, then gives in and sighs- Alright...but, they're gonna hate me, too.

Manny- So, we'll say it was Steven.

Jay- Alright. You do that.

Melanie- Let's send a mass e-mail! Now!

Manny- Um, okay.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_**(In the Media Immersion classroom, Manny is sitting on the computer, and Jay and Melanie are behind her.)**_

Manny- Alright. Here it is.

Melanie- -Reads it- Perfect.

Jay- Alright, send it! To everybody!

Manny- -Smirks, and clicks the send button- Done, and done.

Melanie- Hope that hurts, Emma.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_**(Later, the three are sitting outside, on the steps of Degrassi)**_

Paige- Oh my god, did you get the e-mail about Emma?

Melanie-(She knows, she is faking not knowing) What e-mail?

Paige- She and Steven, in the Ravine, alone.

Melanie- Oh, that. Yes. I did.

Paige- Isn't it brilliant?

Manny- Yes.

Jay- (says nothing)

Melanie- Anyway...

Paige- So what happened with the doctors? I never heard the results.

Melanie- -Gives her a look- Well, I figured everybody ELSE would get to you before I did. Since it's all their talking about.

Paige- Well, I just figured they were starting to just make up things. So I guess it is true, you lost the baby?

Melanie- Yup. So is everything else they're saying. Yep, I'm a suicidal whore, apparently!

Paige- Mel, no you're not. You're just...you're just having a bad year.

Melanie- -Starts getting louder- No shit, shirlock! I already flipped out on my mother. I didn't even listen to what she had to say, I stormed out.

Paige- Oh.

Melanie- My life sucks.

-Manny stands up infront of Melanie, who is sitting down on the steps. Jay stands up also-

Manny- Yeah. It ain't good for me either, princess. You see me moping around and what not? NOPE! I'm trying to make the best of my life right now. They're saying almost the same shit they're saying about you! And I'm dealing! Why can't you!

Melanie- -stands up and shouts- Why can't I? Did you just lose a baby? Did you just try to commit suicide? Have you ever cut? Have you ever seen someone get murdered? Does every single person in the school know everything horrible that's happened in your life? HUH? You cant imagine the nightmares I get! Hon, they aren't saying the same shit they're saying about you. Well, only about the e-mail. That's about it. Everything else is me. ME. They won't shut the FUCK up about it!

Jay- Calm down, Melanie.

Melanie- NO! My life is going down the drain! Speaking of which where the fuck is Emma? -She walks away from them to look for Emma-

Manny- Melanie!

Melanie- I don't give a fuck anymore, Manny! I DON'T FUCKING CARE! -She walks fast, spotting Emma near a fence, and shoves her against it- WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM, BITCH?

Emma- What the hell is wrong with you?

Melanie- I asked you a question, dumbass! Answer it before I fucking slap you!

Emma- What did I do!

Melanie- -Screaming- EVERYTHING! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOLD EVERYBODY ABOUT THE SUICIDE, THE CUTTING, THE BABY! YOU TOLD ABOUT EVERYTHING!

Emma- No I didn't!

Melanie- YEAH, YOU DID! ALL THE EVIDENCE POINTS TO YOU! YOU KNEW ABOUT THAT SHIT, AND WHO ELSE IS ENOUGH OF A DUMBASS TO TELL EVERY PERSON IN THE SCHOOL ALL OF IT? HUH! NOBODY, STUPID! IT WAS YOU!

Emma- Calm down, Melanie.

Melanie- NO, YOU DESERVE EVERYTHING I'M DOING RIGHT NOW! -Punches her in the face, and Emma falls on the ground. Melanie get on her and starts punching her repeatedly and beating her- HOW'S IT FEEL, HUH? FEEL BAD! I KNOW! THAT'S WHAT I'VE FELT LIKE'S BEEN HAPPENING TO ME SINCE STEVEN CAME BACK! AND SINCE YOU STTARTED SPEADING SHIT ABOUT ME! -Continiues beating the shit out of Emma- BITCH! MOTHER FUCKING BITCH! -Starts crying and still screaming at Emma while still beating the crap out of her- I HOPE THIS LEAVES A SCAR! I HOPE YOU LEARN YOUR LESSON! DON'T DO SHIT LIKE THAT CAUSE KARMA'S GONNA GET YOU, STUPID MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!

-Manny and Jay run over-

Jay- Melanie, get off of her! Calm down!

Melanie- FUCK OFF! I'M BUSY!

Manny- Melanie, please, you're scaring me!

Melanie- GOOD. -Continiues with Emma- IF I GET SUSPENDED, OR MORE COUNSELING, OR PUT IN A MENTAL ASYLUM, ARE YOU GONNA SPREAD IT, BITCH? ARE YOU! YOU KNOW YOU'RE GONNA! YOU'RE GONNA SPREAD ALL THE BULLSHIT!

Emma- Stop!

Melanie- YOU DESERVE EVERY FUCKING THING I'M DOING TO YOU. IT'S CALLED KARMA! YOU HAD IT COMING! AND THAT E-MAIL! IT WAS ME! ALL ME! -Starts sobbing and screaming at Emma and still beating her- I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY! YOU'VE RUINED MY LIFE! IT WAS ALL YOU! AND STEVEN TOO, I KNOW IT! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!_ I HATE YOU, YOU BITCH! _GO DROWN YOURSELF!

-A crowd forms around them, just watching in shock-

Jay- Melanie, stop it right now, get off of her! -Goes to grab Melanie's arm, but she slaps his hand-

Melanie- LEAVE ME TO DO MY JOB IN PEACE!

Manny- MELANIE NICHOLE LEVAINE! STOP IT! STOP DOING THAT!

Melanie- SHE FUCKING DESERVES IT, THE LITTLE MOTHER FUCKER.

Manny- She may of spread all of that bullshit, but she doesn't deserve to be beaten!

Melanie- I DON'T FUCKING CARE, I WANNA DO IT ANYWAY! VENTING MY ANGER ALL AT BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF EMMA IS FUN! YOU SHOULD TRY IT!

Manny- MELANIE YOU'RE SCARING ME!

Melanie- I'M READY TO FUCKING KILL THE BITCH!

Jay- -Grab's Melanie's waist, and lifts her off Emma, who is badly beaten, and bleeding.-

Melanie- LEMME GO!

Jay- No, first you're gonna calm down!

Melanie- JAY!

Jay- Shh. Calm down.

Jay- Manny follow me. I don't want Melanie in even more trouble. We gotta get out of here. We gotta get her away from trouble as long as possible.

Manny- Alrighty.

-Jay walks into the back of the school, Manny following, Melanie still screaming.-

Jay- Manny, lookout for anybody coming.

Manny- - Nods and goes to the corner-

Melanie- JAY! LET ME GO!

Jay- Calm down, first.

Melanie- NOT UNLESS YOU--

-Jay kisses her-

Melanie- Jay that game ain't gonna--

-He kisses her again-

Melanie- Jay...

-Again, and she lets him-

-Meanwhile, in the front-

Mr. Simpson- What's going on here? -Sees Emma on the ground, beaten- OH MY GOD. Who did this to her!

Steven- It was Melanie Levaine, sir.

Mr. Simpson- Where is she?

Steven- She went into the back.

Mr. Simpson- -Walks towards the back-

Manny- Guys, Simpson is coming!

-Jay, Melanie, and Manny start running towards the back gate. They run out, and off school grounds. They're in a small alleyway near the Dot.-

Melanie- Where we gonna go? You KNOW they're gonna call my mother.

Jay- You are gonna come live with me.

Melanie- Are you seroius?

Jay- If it keeps you outta trouble. You can't go to school for a while.

Manny- Yeah.

Melanie- So what am I supposed to do while you guys are at school?

Jay- I dunno, but whatever you do, if you go out, make yourself look different, like not yourself, so people don't know it's you, okay?

Melanie- Can I go to my mother's and get clothing?

Jay- We're gonna have to sneak you in.

Melanie- Good, my mother isn't gonna come home until 6, and it's about 2 now. We got time.

Manny- Let's go now, so she doesn't see you.

Jay- Yeah. Let's go. You got a key, right?

Melanie- Yeah.

-They go to Melanie's house-

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**(At Melanie's house, they quickly run inside. Jay is a lookout, while Manny and Melanie go to get some of Melanie's clothing. Manny is helping Melanie pick some clothing that would not seem like herself)**

Manny- Here.

Melanie- -Grabs her meduium-sized black duffle bag, and stuffs most of her clothing inside of it. Plus her makeup, her journal, and other things she needs for everyday- I got it. -Goes into the bathroom. grabs a small black box, and shoves it into the bag before Manny can see. Leaves a quick note for her mother- Let's go, quickly!

-Manny and Melanie run downstairs, and head outside, and Jay follows-

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**(Back at Jay's house)**

Melanie- Nobody can know I am here, right? Because they would totally rat me out. Well except Paige.

Jay- Yeah, everyone can't know except the three of us and Paige.

Melanie- Anyway...Jay...

Jay- Yes...?

Melanie- -Whispers in his ear- D...

Jay- Yeah?

Melanie- R...

Jay- ...

Melanie- U...G...S!

Jay- What about? You want?

Melanie- Maybe I wanna try. Anything. I don't care! Anything that'll take this reality and make it different.

Jay- I don't know...I don't have any right now.

Melanie- Aww...

Manny- You know what, they're probably looking for me at school. I gotta go, okay? Jay you going or you staying with Mel?

Jay- Mel needs someone right now so I'm staying.

Manny- Alright. I'm leaving. Bye!

-She leaves-

Melanie- We're all alone. I know you have some!

Jay- No I don't I'm out!

Melanie- Liar. -Smiles-

Jay- You calling me a liar! -Hugs her from behind-

Melanie- Maybe! -Giggles-

Jay- Oh, so you are calling me a liar! Then, in that case! -Playfully throws her onto a couch-

Melanie- Oh no the big scary Jay Hogart monster is gonna eat me! -Laughs-

Jay- The big scary Jay Hogart monster don't eat people.

Melanie- Then what does it do?

Jay- This! -Starts tickling her-

Melanie- -Starts laughing-

Jay- Mwahahaha!

Melanie- Wait...you never used to do this. Did I soften you up? Aww!

Jay- No...I just got nicer.

Melanie- Uh huh!

Jay- You calling me a liar again!

Melanie- B.S.J.H.M.!

Jay- What?

Melanie- It's annoying to say the entire thing so I abreviated it! Dummy!

Jay- Ah...-Sits down next to Melanie-

Melanie- -Leans her head on him- Jay?

Jay- Yeah?

Melanie- There's something wrong with me.

Jay- Well yeah I know there is I'm just suprised it took you this long to realize it!

Melanie- -Punches him in the arm and leans up- I'm being serious!

Jay- Oh. Well, maybe...

Melanie- Yeah. I know you got some.

Jay- Got what? Oh, well. Nope. I really don't. I gotta get some.

Melanie- When is that gonna be? I don't wanna wait forever!

Jay- You're impatient, aren't ya? Well, the soonest I can get is Thursday

Melanie- Oh no, three whole days! -Laughs- I can wait. Hopefully they don't find me by then though. I feel like I'm running from the cops.

Jay- You aren't. You're running from the school and your mother.

Melanie- You told me to!

Jay- Soo you don't wanna?

Melanie- No! I wanna stay here! I was just making a point.

Jay- Right...sure.

Melanie- Now you're calling ME a liar? Ohh -Pokes him in the arm hard-

Jay- Um...that didn't hurt.

Melanie- -Pokes him harder-

Jay- Um...nope.

Melanie- -Pokes him repeatedly-

Jay- Alrighty that's enough.

Melanie- -Keeps poking him-

Jay- The B.S.J.H.M. is gonna come for another visit if you keep poking me!

Melanie- -Pokes him more and laughs as he starts tickling her- I'm glad I'm gonna be staying here.

Jay- Why?

Melanie- Because...

Jay- Yeah?

Melanie- Because I need someone to help me re-organize my life...you know...like...help me get over this.

Jay- And that person is me?

Melanie- Yes.

Jay- Why?

Melanie- Well...because I love you.

Jay- -Smiles and then kisses her-

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

...HOLY FUCKING SHIT! LOL!

It's the end of the 6th chapter.

Don't worry, the end made me want to throw up too. I just thought it was a perfect moment to say something like that.

Did you see what Melanie did to Emma? I didn't even know that was gonna actually happen when I started this little story...honestly.

It actually scared me a bit.

But seriously, she seems to have a serious problem, from everything that's been happening.

Let's take a rewind, shall we?

-We hear about what happened with her parents

-We find out she cuts.

-She goes to the ravine, for a party. She gets high and almost lights the entire ravine on fire.

-Then she goes to a party and gets raped. She finds out she is pregnant with Jay's baby.

-She looses every friend she had over her frustration of that, but she got most of them back, with the acception of Emma.

-Then her old friend Steven comes back to visit. He was the one that always beat her and raped her. The memory of him drives Melanie to try and commit suicide.

-Afterwards, when Steven and his friends arrive, Melanie freaks out.

-She reveals that she is still cutting.

-Then, at a party, Melanie and Manny get extremely drunk, and then Steven videotapes them being extremely dirty. -Emma finds out about the suicide and the videotape, so she tells Steven to send the videotape to the entire school, and tells everyone about Melanie and the suicide.

-Then, Melanie goes to the doctor, and finds out that there isn't a baby inside of her, that she had a miscarriage.

-Melanie tells Manny that her mother didn't know anything about her and Jay

-Manny convinces Melanie to go tell her mother. She does, but does not listen to how her mother feels. She runs out of the house.

- After that, Emma finds out and tells everyone about that also.

-Melanie finally freaks out and snaps.

-She runs after Emma and starts beating the shit out of her

-She runs from the scene, along with Jay and Manny.

-Jay tells her that in order for her to stay out of getting in even more trouble and avoid even more stress, she should go and live with him, and not go to school for a while. She should stay in hiding.

-She agrees, and then moves in.

Alright. Let's see...poor Melanie. I feel bad. No wonder why she has anger problems :( lol

Well, hopefully everything turns out alright. You'll have to wait a bit longer to see.

I'm sorry if I don't always update. I started a story that has no category on It's a horror story I made up from a chain letter, they chain letter gave me an idea. See they can be useful lol.

But, if you want to read the horror story, send me an e-mail to: yes thats my new username on Yahoo Instant Messenger. And my new AIM is crazylilgirl0406, and my AOL is GooCrazyGirl! Go send me a message, I love randoms!


End file.
